Battle of Mount Olympus
The Battle of Mount Olympus was a major battle that happened in the Blood of Olympus and was the climactic final battle of the Second Giant War. It was also one of the largest battles of the Second Giant War in terms of the number of troops deployed at both sides. This battle is also notable for the fact that almost the entire Hellenistic pantheon participated in it. This Battle took place after the return of the Athena Parthenos and reconciliation of the Greek and Roman demigods, ending the Second Demigod Civil War. Forces Giants Army All 100 Giants who took part in the first war had been revived by this point. Even the Gigantes who had previously been defeated by the heroes had by this point been revived. There were also 20 new Gigantes. Besides the Gigantes, the Giant Army's forces consisted of traitorous gods, revived spirits from the Doors of Death, various types of monsters, rogue Amazons, and even other kinds of Giants. By the end of the fight Gaea herself had awakened and joined the Battle. Altogether Gaea's forces during this battle numbered around 13,220, Deities 18 deities (not including Gaea herself) fought against Olympus during this battle. Traitors Khione, Orythiya, Zethes, Calais, Plutus, Orcus, Momus, Titans Astraeus, Pallas, Perses, Epimethius, Menoetius, Lelantos. Non-Hellenistic deities Sabus, Soranus, Feronia, Angitia, Decluna Gegeines (Earth-Born) At least Four thousand Earth-Born took part in this battle. It's stated by Athena that this is more than twice the number who took part in the first Gigantomachy. Other Lesser Giants There were 500 Laistrygones, led by their king Antiphates. The Laistrygones are a man-eating tribe of Giants who stand eight feet tall and are ultimately descended from Gaea. There were 300 rogue Cyclopes. About 200 Hyperborean Giants; icy northern giants who stand about thirty feet tall. Antaeus, a Giant son of Gaea and Poseidon, whom Percy had previously killed in the Labyrinth participated in this battle. Antaeus was a son of Gaea who couldn't be killed while his feet touched the earth. Alpos, a many handed Giant whose hair was vipers and who was originally slain by Dionysus. Anax and Asterious, a father and son pair of Giants. They were about 15 feet tall. Anax was a son of Gaea. Cacus, a Giant who Percy and Annabeth had previously defeated in the Staff of Hermes. Other Monsters 300 Storm Spirits, 300 Werewolves led by Lycaon, 300 Centaurs, 300 Lydian Arachnids, 300 Gemini led by Kerkopes. There were 500 nymphs. All 3 Gorgons participated in this battle. Spirits from the Doors of Death Gaea assembled a formidable army from the spirits of people who held grudges against the gods or against the Roman Empire. Altogether the number of undead warriors serving Gaea during this battle was over 5,000. Alcyoneues referred to this portion of Gaea's army as his "Legion of the undead". Suitors of Penelope The one hundred suitors of Penelope from the Odyssey had been revived. They were led by Antinious. Rutuli and Etruscan The Rutuli were a legendary Italian tribe led by King Turnus, the chief antagonist of Aeneas. Towards the end of the Aeneid he joined forces with the Etruscan King Mezentius to fight a war against the Latins and the Trojan Refugees (the Trojan refugees are the ancestors of the Romans). The Etruscan would later fight seven wars against Rome itself, the first being during the reign of Romulus. Sabines The Sabines fought a series of wars against the Romans beginning when Romulus, the first king of Rome, and his men kidnapped and raped a group of Sabine women. Here they are led by Titus Tatius. Amazons Gauls The Gauls were longtime enemies of the Romans. Here their forces were led by Brennus, who sacked Rome after the battle of Allia. Olympians Army At the start of this battle the only demigods involved were the Seven Heroes of Olympus (Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez, Piper McClean, Jason Grace Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang). 93 deities participated on the side of Olympus. This includes the 14 major Olympians, 75 minor deities (Greek and Roman), and 4 Titans (Rhea, Themis, Menemosyne, and Leto). There were 500 daimons (spirits), 2500 zombies summoned by the underworld gods, and 30 automatons created by Hephaestus. Altogether the Olympian forces at the start of this battle number 3130, so the good guys were outnumbered 4 to 1. There were 2500 zombies summoned by the gods of the underworld. Greci-Roman reinforcements On the final day of fighting the armies of Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter (about 400 demigods total) and the Hunters of Artemis (circa 30 women) arrived to join the fight. The Battle of Mount Olympus saw the largest demigod fighting force assembled since the end of the second world war. Events Beginnings At the beginning the Olympian forces were 3300: 93 deities, 7 demigods, 2500 zombies summoned by Hades, 500 daemons, and 200 automatons built by Hephaestus. Gaea;s forces numbered 13,220: 120 Gigantes, 5,000 Gegeines, 5,000 undead, 500 Laistygones, 500 nymphs, 300 Cyclopes, 200 Hyperboreans, 300 Storm Spirits, 300 Werewolves, 300 Centaurs, 300 Lydian Arachnids, 300 Gemini, 18 deities (including 6 Titans), 22 Empousa, and 60 unique monsters. From the start of the battle the heroes were outnumbered over 4 to 1. Hades led his army into battle and began mowing down monsters until he was stopped by Alcyoneues; the god and Giant dueled each other for most of the rest of the day. The Heroes of Olympus spent most of the day At the end of the first day Hades was incapacitated and two gods, Leucothea and Priapus, were killed. Arion the horse was dead and 625 undead (a quarter of Hades's army) had been destroyed. Gaea's army lost 3305 total: 5 Gigantes, 3275 undead, 22 Empousa, the 3 Gorgons. and 175 Gemini. Because the Gods couldn't defeat the Gigantes without a half-bloods help and they only had seven half-bloods to go around, this limited what they could accomplish. The Olympian forces didn't have the strength to defeat the entire Giant Army and Gaea on their own. Instead what they tried to do is hold off the enemy until after August 1st. At the time the Battle of Olympus began the combined armies of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter were in the Mediterranean Sea sailing towards Greece to help fight against the Giant army; unfortunately Gaea anticipated this so sent some of her forces to intercept the Greco-Roman fleet. The Olympians were forced to make a strategic gamble. Poseidon and the other sea gods (Amphitrite, Triton, Delphin, and Kymopolei) left Olympus to go defend the Greco-Roman fleet. Second day of Fighting. When the second day began the Olympian forces consisted of 2667: 85 deities, 7 demigods, 1875 zombies 500 daemons, 200 automatons. Gaea's forces were 9915: 115 Gigantes, 5,000 Gegeins, 1727 undead, 500 Laistrygones, 300 Cyclopes, and 200 Hyperborean giants, 500 nymphs, 300 Storm Spirits, 300 Lydian Arachnids, 300 Werewolves, 300 Gemini, and 300 Centaurs, 16 deities, 57 unique monsters. The first wave of attacks on the second day happened while the seven heroes were still sleeping. Two hundred Hyperborean Giants were climbing the mountain while gods were swirling around the mountain trying to knock them off. Otis and Ephilates were stacking mountains atop one another to try to get to the top of Olympus. During the second day of fighting Palaemon and Terminus were both killed. 4 Gods were incapacitated. Third Day begins When the third day began the Olympian forces were 756 (79 deities, 7 demigods, 490 daemons, and 180 automatons). Gaea's forces were 6,805: 105 Gigantes, 4,500 Gegeines, 500 Laistrgones, 100 Hyperboreans, 300 Cyclopes, 500 nymphs, 200 storm spirits, 300 Lydian Arachnids, 220 Werewolves, 18 Gemini, 12 deities, and 50 unique monsters. The good guys were outnumbered 9 to 1. Bia died. Cavalry Arrives In the afternoon that day the combined forced of Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter (400 demigods), plus the Hunters of Artemis (30 demigods), plus the sea gods (5 deities) arrived, along with 300 ocean spirits and 80 Cyclopes. Now the Olympian forces were 1,540 (83 deities, 437 demigods, 780 daemons, 80 Cyclopes and 160 automatons). Gaea's forces numbered 4,004: 100 Gigantes, 3500 Gegeines, 10 deities. The good guys were outnumbered 2.6 to 1 overall but crucially the demigods outnumbered the Gigantes. Final Confrontation On August 1st Gaea awakened and personally joined the battle. Aftermath Unlike what happened at the end of the First Titan War, there was no amnesty given to the gods who sided with Gaea in this battle. The gods who sided with Gaea during this battle were either chopped up and cast into Tartarus or stripped of their divine status and banished to Earth. Just like in the canon series, Apollo was punished by Zeus for failing to protect the Oracle. Trivia * This battle is meant to parallel the Battle of Manhattan. The difference is that the gods and demigods are fighting together. * The Olympian victory at the end of this battle was only made possible by the previous adventures undertaken by the Heroes of Olympus. ** If Hera/Juno had her essence consumed and the entire Giant Army been revived in December 2009, and had Gaea not been lulled back to sleep by Piper McClean then the Giants would have won. ** If Thanatos had not been freed by Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque, and Frank Zhang then the Gigantes and monsters loyal to Gaea would have reformed immediately. ** If the Attack on Camp Jupiter by Polybotes hadn't been defeated then the Romans would been destroyed and half the forces necessary to ultimately win this batte wouldn't have been there. ** If the Athena Parthenos hadn't been retrieved by Annabeth Chase and then returned by Reyna and Nico then the Second Demigod Civil War would have continued and the gods would have been incapacitated by the schism. ** If the Doors of Death hadn't been retaken then Gaea would have been able to continually reinforce her armies and keep bringing them back after they were killed, and eventually this battle would have resulted in a victory. Category:Battle